Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Wiki des communautés:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese __NOWYSIWYG__ thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Jeżeli administracja wikii nie życzy sobie zgłaszania jej do konkursu, ma prawo zgłosić to tutaj, dodając linka do dyskusji, w której zostało to ustalone. Kandydatury takich wikii będą od następnego głosowania każdorazowo wycofywane. Wykreślenia z listy może dokonać administrator w każdej chwili. # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów "za" i "przeciw". W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów "za" niż "przeciw", Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 9.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlighta, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| =1|Nowe głosowanie rozpocznie się .|Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca.}} | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Przewodnik Wiki Przewodnik Wiki to internetowy przewodnik po ciekawych miejscach w Polsce i na świecie. Startował w WM już dwa miesiące temu - głównym problemem okazał się wygląd strony, myślę, że teraz prezentujący się znaczenie lepiej, oceńcie to sami :). Michnar (dyskusja) 09:38, sty 1, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Michnar (dyskusja) 09:38, sty 1, 2015 (UTC) # --32Polak 14:23, sty 1, 2015 (UTC) Wiki wygląda zachęcająco, artykuły są i można się z nich czegoś dowiedzieć. # Karupixel 16:19, sty 1, 2015 (UTC) #Wesoły666 (dyskusja) 20:35, sty 1, 2015 (UTC) # Animagia (tablica) 21:19, sty 1, 2015 (UTC) #Addamek09 (dyskusja) 14:04, sty 2, 2015 (UTC) # Final Cannon Dyskusja 14:36, sty 2, 2015 (UTC) # 22:05, sty 4, 2015 (UTC) Wiki wizualnie jest ładna, a pod względem treściowym zapowiada się obiecująco. Macie jednak kilkanaście stron porzuconych i cztery bez linków oraz dwie potrzebne kategorie. Tyle w kwestii usterek technicznych, które zauważyłam. I czekam na stronę o Tarnowie. ;) 20px Głosy na nie: # Diode24q (dyskusja) 20:05, sty 1, 2015 (UTC) # 09:53, sty 2, 2015 (CET) Kategorie leżą, naprawdę, nie rozumiem idei takiej konstrukcji drzewka. Artykuły są strasznie biedne, te o miastach i wsiach to tylko lista kościołów tam się znajdujących, te o budynkach i innych atrakcjach są strasznie krótkie, marnie sformatowane i ogólnie nie zachęcają. Ciężko się poza tym dostać z jednego artykułu do drugiego, nie dość, że prawie wcale nie linkujecie w treści hasła, to jeszcze nie wpadliście na pomysł spięcia artów navboxami. Zastanawia mnie ponadto sam sens założenia takiej wiki, ale moje zdanie w tej sprawie jest chyba powszechnie znane. :P # Allah, twój ''' 21:10, sty 4, 2015 (UTC) Trudno coś dopisać. # — Light22 (dyskusja • wkład) 12:55, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) Szklarz wyczerpał temat. # Sapciofilm (dyskusja) 13:46, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) # 20:13, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) 20px '''Dyskusja: : Wygląd jest lepszy niż dwa miesiące temu, ale stronę główną jeszcze by się dało ulepszyć. Poza tym: :* po kliknięciu na jakąkolwiek z map na stronie głównej w sekcji „Witaj na Przewodnik Wiki!” zostaję przenoszony na pustą stronę; :* to być może jest ficzer, ale w każdym razie niektóre moduły (np. „Ostatnia aktywność na wiki”) mają dodaną przezroczystość i to nawet na tekst oraz obramowanie, co kompletnie nie pasuje do pozostałych modułów w panelu po prawej stronie; :* drzewko kategorii leży. W najwyższej kategorii jest osobno „Artykuły” zawierające kilka stron i „Europa” zawierająca… całą resztę. Gdzie jest ten świat, o którym piszecie na stronie głównej :/? Poza tym, nie sądzę, żeby kategoryzowanie stron tylko po położeniu miało sens, bo obecnie można znaleźć wieś, muzeum i wzgórze morenowe skategoryzowane w dokładnie ten sam sposób; :* zastanawia mnie sens przyzwalania na zachowanie subiektywnego punktu widzenia w artykułach. Co jak co, ale to nie są blogi, i jak wchodzę na taki artykuł o górze Leskowiec to prędzej zdjęcia powinny mnie zachęcić do uważania, że to piękna góra, a nie definicja. Ale w to nie wnikam – to już raczej Wasza sprawa. : — Wedkarski 20:43, sty 1, 2015 (UTC) :: A więc, postaram odpowiadać się po kolei: * pierwsze zastrzeżenie poprawione, linki do kategorii; * drugiego punktu niestety nie rozumiem; * Drzewko jest specyficzne. Akurat kategoria "Artykuły" to taka na zapas, jeszcze nie jest w całości wykorzystana, generalnie pewnie będą tam konkretne grupy zabytków z różnych miast, ale jeszcze o tym pomyślę. Co do wsi itd. Właśnie o to chodziło w tworzeniu drzewka. Wszystko co można zwiedzić w pewnej miejscowości wraz z artykułem zbiorczym o niej jest w jednej kategorii. Użytkownik ma wszystko w pigułce, co na takich stronach jest ważne. Wzgórze morenowe - ponieważ właśnie jest morenowe nie należy do żadnego pasma, a więc nie mogę zastosować tego co w południowych pasmach - kategorie "Beskid Mały", "Beskid Żywiecki" itd. Może rzeczywiście to nie jest idealne wyjście, jeżeli powstanie więcej artykułach o takich wzgórzach powstanie pewnie specjalna kategoria. * Leskowiec to moje niedopatrzenie, poprawione. To jeden z pierwszych artykułów i rzeczywiście teraz już rezygnuje z takich określeń. Michnar (dyskusja) 21:36, sty 1, 2015 (UTC) :W drugim punkcie Wędce chodzi o to, co możesz zaobserwować tutaj: http://scr.hu/3205/moqdv Zauważ, że w module aktywności jest wszędzie zastosowana przeźroczystość (obramowanie, czcionki, linki), a na module czatu nie. Jest normalnie. Na tym screenie wyraźnie widać różnicę — Szynka013 Mów do mnie! 22:08, sty 1, 2015 (UTC) :: Pozwoliłem sobie to poprawić. Problemem była własność opacity dodana wraz z obrazkiem kompasu do modułu aktywności, która działała na moduły z obrazkiem, a nie całą podklasę .WikiaRail - .module. Pozdrawiam, 13:50, sty 2, 2015 (UTC) ::: @Szklarz, dzięki za zwrócenie uwagi na brak navboxów, pomysł został przyjęty i jest realizowany. Michnar (dyskusja) 16:44, sty 2, 2015 (UTC) Serie Agnieszki Stelmaszyk Jesteśmy jedyną i oficjalną Wikią o twórczości współczesnej autorki polskiej (pisarki dziecięcej i młodzieżowej) Agnieszki Stelmaszyk. W razie waszego zwątpienia co do oficjalności, możemy przekazać kontakty do Redakcji Wydawnictwa Zielona Sowa, wydawnictwa, które wydaje większość książek Pani Agnieszki. Wikia istnieje od września 2013 roku, w zeszłym roku świętowaliśmy rok swojego istnienia. Staramy się zgromadzić jak najwięcej informacji o całej twórczości Pani Stelmaszyk (bohaterach, książkach, seriach, audiobookach, gadźetach i in.), jednak zważywszy na małą liczbę udzielających się u nas edytorów - nie da się tego wykonać zbyt szybko. Staramy się jednak, żeby Wiki wyglądała zachęcająco i porządnie, ciągle do tego dążymy. Sapciofilm (dyskusja) 12:05, sty 4, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Sapciofilm (dyskusja) 12:05, sty 4, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Diode24q (dyskusja) 15:15, sty 4, 2015 (UTC) # Allah, twój ' 21:10, sty 4, 2015 (UTC) Diode się już wypowiedział. Od siebie dodam tylko, że mimo iż nie należy do mnie ocena tematyki wiki, to istnieją pewne granice, których się trzymam. A istnieje zarówno COPPA, jak i jakiśtam wizerunek serwisu Wikia. # Jak wyżej. Od siebie dodam, że jak może by został wygląd poprawiony dałbym na 'tak". Karupixel 22:04, sty 4, 2015 (UTC) # 22:05, sty 4, 2015 (UTC) Kolorystyka jest nieharmonijna, przez co wiki sprawia wrażenie „odpustowej”. Ponadto macie 6 stron bez linków i 73(!) porzucone. Połączenie tych trzech elementów skutecznie zniechęca do dłuższego przebywania u Was. # Final Cannon Dyskusja 22:57, sty 4, 2015 (UTC) Wygląd, niska zawartość merytoryczna artykułów. # LotRPolska (dyskusja) 10:16, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) słaby wygląd, krótkie artykuł, których jest nie za dużo. # Dixiva (dyskusja) 10:35, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) # 14:10, sty 5, 2015 (CET) Nie wiem, co to znaczy ''twórczoci na pół Głównej, artykuły strasznie biedne, kiepskie merytorycznie, naszpikowane błędami, ogólnie potrzebne jest wam masowe przetrząsanie widłami. A potencjał jest. Swoją drogą, serio jesteście oficjalną wiki? #: Blondasqowa (dyskusja) 13:20, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) artykuły Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej na Wikii. — '''Wedkarski 14:24, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) # — Light22 (dyskusja • wkład) 13:24, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) # Michnar (dyskusja) 14:17, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) # Jw. — Szynka013 Mów do mnie! 18:54, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) # Wesoły666 (dyskusja) 19:06, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) # --32Polak 19:39, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) # — Martinuss (dyskusja) 19:44, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) # 20:38, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: : Jak już ostatnio mówiłem, gdy pomagałem na Waszej wiki w licencjach – mimo w miarę posprzątanych raportów, cały czas na pierwszym planie jest zawartość merytoryczna, która kuleje. Póki co wstrzymam się od głosu, bo jest lepiej, niż przy ostatnim zgłoszeniu, ale wciąż niewystarczająco, żeby zostać Wikią miesiąca. — Wedkarski 11:39, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) Totalna porażka Fanony Wiki (anulowane) Zgłoszenie anulowane – brak administratora, który wykonał 25 edycji/wpisów w rejestrach w zeszłym miesiącu. — Wedkarski 14:24, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) Wydaje się bardzo przyjazną wiki oraz rozwija wyobraźnię przez kreowanie opowiadań i bohaterów serialu TP. Blondasqowa (dyskusja) 13:15, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: : Blondasqowa (dyskusja) Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej na Wikii. — Wedkarski 14:24, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) # głosy na tak 20px Głosy na nie: # Michnar (dyskusja) 14:18, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) Hmm zgłoszenie bez linku, to co mam dać? 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Moviestarplanet Wiki Wiki na temat MSP ma fajny wygląd i dużo ciekawych informacji. Blondasqowa (dyskusja) 13:18, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # — Wedkarski 14:30, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) Artykuły kuleją, tak samo jak raporty, wygląd i strona główna. #Sapciofilm (dyskusja) 14:42, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) # Michnar (dyskusja) 14:48, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) Już pomijając raporty, wartość merytoryczna prawie żadna. PS. Założyciel to biurokrata, dlatego wypadałoby poprawić błąd na stronie głównej, który sugeruje, że "założyciel" i "biurokracja" to inne stanowiska. # 15:00, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) Co wszyscy. Zastanawialiście się, czy z artykułu wszystkie strony nie stworzyć "mapy" wiki i wstawić na główną? Dodatkowe kliknięcie może zniechęcić do dalszego zgłębiania treści. # 16:36, sty 5, 2015 (CET) Większość artykułów nadaje się tylko i wyłącznie do kasacji. Swoją drogą, z ciekawości zajrzałem do regulaminu. Przeczytałem pierwszy punkt, Użytkownik rejestrując się na wiki wyraża zgodę na postanowienia zawarte w niniejszym regulaminie oraz z obowiązującym prawem na terenie RP, nieznajomość treści regulaminu nie zwalnia go od ponoszenia kary za jego łamanie. i zrezygnowałem z dalszej lektury i zaraz pójdę do was wandalizować, bo rejestrowałem się na innej wiki, więc mnie regulamin nie obowiązuje. Naprawdę, zamiast bawić ię w tworzenie kodeksów, róbcie listę kilku zasad, dotyczących tematyki i zakazu szeroko pojętego trollingu, a nie zabieracie się za coś, czego i tak nikt nie przeczyta, a nawet jeśli, to oleje, bo większość przepisów wyklucza się nawzajem. # Nic dodać, wszystko powiedziane... — Szynka013 Mów do mnie! 18:50, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) # Wesoły666 (dyskusja) 19:08, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) # — Martinuss (dyskusja) 19:38, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) # --32Polak 19:40, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) # 20:42, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) # — Light22 (dyskusja • wkład) 21:42, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) # LotRPolska (dyskusja) 22:34, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) Wchodzę, patrzę. Wygląd fajny. Klikam losowa strona i szok. 100 stron pisania o niczym. # DarknessEyes23 Pokój i bezpieczeństwo, bracie! Allons-y! 07:57, sty 6, 2015 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :@Michnar - Na niektórych stronach słowo założyciela ma większą "moc" niż szarego biurokraty, więc pewnie temu służy to odseparowanie. 15:00, sty 5, 2015 (UTC)